From the ashes
by Ien's-Fandom-Hole
Summary: It was over... They lost everything what more could be taken AUish


_From the ashes_

Wide eyes looked at the chains on the damp walls. They met with that of his two comrades, bound and chained. Their listless eyes, devoid of emotion. Pain faces scattered with flecks of purple and brown. Breathe shallow.

Arms stretched above them secured in the leather straps that fastend to the chains looming down from the ceiling. He looked up as they dangled there in front of him. So close but just out of reach.

His gray eyes closed to his comrades. He could see it. The stage, the lights, the fans. But he could also see them... Those seven idiots who had taken everything from him. From all of them.

 _"We all know Starish won."_

Fans whispered to one another as the judges tried to come up with a decision. And they were right. He didn't want to admit it. None of them did. It wasn't fair. Why did those idiots have to win?

"Eiichi." His voice raspy. "Kira?"

He wasn't even sure if they were alive. Hell, Nagi wasn't even sure if he was alive. He woke up most days prating that it was a bad dream. But every time he opened his eyes they fell upon the damp basement. The smell of mold and mildew lingering in the air. Sometimes even the fresh sent of blood would waft in from the 'Reformation Room'. Nagi, himself, had never been in there, but both Kira and Eiichi had been.

Nagi had no idea how long they had been down there. The room was dark with no windows. And what little light did grace their eyes was often an ill omen, as it was Raging who brought the light with him.

Nagi practically cried when he saw the light emitting off the walls. He was mentally tired and didn't understand. So they didn't win, big deal. There was always next time. Just not for them apparently.

" Eiichi, Kira!" Nagi choked back a cry. But neither answered. They both stayed silent, almost as if they had already given up and were dead inside.

The teen could hear Raging's boot click against the floor. He hummed along the way. He hummed the song that they performed. That they lost with.

"Eiichi!" His loud, harsh voice carried. His eyes hidden behind the same sunglasses he always wore. His shirt was silk and purple with pants to match. "Ready for your lesson."

So many times he had heard that phrase. Not only to Eiichi but to Kira too. And so many times he was afraid of saying something, anything to say them from that room.

"W-wait!"

He was sure that if he could have seen the old man's eyes they would be glaring at him with intense hatred. "What?" He snapped.

"Y-you never punish me. L-let me take E-Eiichi's place." He tried to say the loudest his hoarse voice could get.

A wicked grinned danced over the old man's face. His tongue click in satisfaction as his eyes darted up and down Nagi's dirt, ragged-clothed body.

He took the keys from the loop of his belt and unlock Nagi's chains. His arms fell immediately, numb from being hung above him for so long. But Raging didn't care. He jerk the teen up by his arm and dragged him off. And for the first time in a while he heard his band mates speak.

"Nagi!" Kira's voice was soft. Even before this he hardly ever spoke unless it was to sing.

"No wait." Eiichi's purple eyes pleaded. His chains rattle ever so slightly, as if he had enough energy to stop his father anyways.

 _'So they aren't totally gone yet.'_ Nagi though it was almost enough to make him smile.

That was until the door opened and he was tossed in. He had never seen this room, but honestly it was exactly how he pictured it. There was a bed, which he was flung onto, with dirty sheets. At each of the four bedposts were leather straps. And a table near the end of the bed held tools which Nagi never knew existed.

"Normally," Raging started, walking closer to Nagi, unbuttoning his silky short halfway. "I don't consider pedophilia. But you asked."

Nagi shuddered. But did not disagree, instead he nodded his head.

"The only problem is, people have been talking lately. Not about the others, just you. You see when a boy like you doesn't go to school for so long, people like me have to take the fall. So all I had to do was wait until you broke."

"W-what?"

"So tomorrow you will go to school like nothing happened. I'll let Eiichi and Kira return to the apartment. And you can stay with them as long as you satisfy me when I want."

"Wh-why?"

"I've had enough of Eiichi and Kira. Now it's your turn to be punished." He reached the bed and unzipped his pants. "Suck."

Nagi looked baffled. He really didn't get what was happening, but they were going to be free soon. He was so happy he could cry.

Until Raging's hand forced his head down. "Do I have to repeat myself?"

Nagi opened his mouth and did as he was told. The old mans hand never left his head, in fact he pushed the pink haired boy down more with force at some points. Nagi's eyes water as Raging came.

"Swallow it."

That made the boy gag. But he did as he was told. When the old man forced him to again he didn't resist. _'For freedom.'_

"You do have a chance to redeem yourselves." Raging said when Nagi choked, he released the boy. "A new concert. And this time you guys will win." His index finger skimmed Nagi's cheek whipping some white stuff away. "Get up."

He complied.

Raging grabbed him again dragging him along towards the door. "You've done enough today."

He made Nagi stand next to him as he unchained the other two members of Heavens. Raging then promptly turned and walked away, letting Nagi collapse in the other's arms.

"We have to win this time." Nagi gave a short cry. Kira held him close, forcing him to sit on his lap instead of the cold floor as Eiichi stroked his hair.

"Yeah." Eiichi said with Kira nodding along. "We will win."

* * *

 _ **EW! I can't believe I wrote this. Ew!**_

 ** _Disclaimer - I don't own._**


End file.
